Graphic processing is a processing mode designed in general to synthesize images and text. Currently, graphic processing scheme is commonly used to directly provide graphic processing templates to users, so that the users can carry on the graphic processing based on the graphic processing templates. For example, operators of the electronic commerce system provide PSD (Photoshop Document) templates to a shop operator, then the shop operator carries on the graphic processing on shops or commodities based on the PSD templates, etc. However, in the above graphic processing scheme, during the process of graphic processing based on the graphic processing templates, manifestations of template elements in the graphic processing templates are often modified, which may reduce the efficiency of the graphic processing. Moreover, even through different users are provided the same graphic processing templates, but the users may obtain the manifestations of the images with the larger difference, which is lack of uniformity and standardization, so the operators of system (such as the electronic commerce system) need to additionally adjust and modify the images, thus increasing the human cost of the graphic processing and reducing the intelligence of the graphic processing.